In Love We Live
by RiriShipsVictuuri
Summary: Katsuki Yūri wanted to prove that he deserves to skate. Now as he starts his senior career in professional ice skating, he finds himself and the life he lost because of one person. Viktor Nikiforov had sacrificed his whole life for the sport and now as he enters a new season with a new face, he suddenly finds that maybe those words and experiences lost can be found.
1. Prologue

**In the Beginning**

* * *

Katsuki Yūri watched, transfixed to the image in the screen, his brilliant amber eyes shinning with emotions. He was in awe at the art he was seeing.

Viktor Nikiforov collapsed on the bench, sweating hard as he rested for a few moments, his silver hair damp and eyes more determined than ever.

These two were meant for something greater. And they are destined to Make History.


	2. Grand Prix Finals and Flashbacks

Katsuki Yūri started his senior debut with a silver medal around his neck, standing on the podium just below his idol, the now two-time Grand Prix gold medalist and current World Champion, Viktor Nikiforov. It was a dream come true for the ravenet, being able to skate the same ice as his idol and to top it of getting to stand on the podium on his first Grand Prix. For so long Yūri had tried to catch up to the man on his left, spending every waking moment practicing his programs and perfecting every jump and spins, just to prove that he can skate on the same ice as Viktor and to stand on the podium. Yūri had left his hometown, simple Hasetsu, his country, and his family, friends and especially his sweet poodle Vicchan to train under Celestino Cialdini in Detroit when he was fifteen just to make his dream a reality.

Even the blinding lights haven't deterred the brilliant smile on the Japanese face. He was beaming with pride and joy at his accomplishments. And as he looked on to the crowds, tightly holding the bouquet and trophy on his hands, he remembered the conversation he had with his coach a year after training under him.

* * *

 **April 2009**

Silence reigned and tension rose between the two. Celestino stood frozen in shock at what his student had requested - no, demanded - of him.

"Please let me enter this season's Grand Prix!" Yūri all but yelled at the Italian. The usually calm-natured Japanese youth was burning with determination and pinned his coach with blazing amber eyes that showed the hidden passion and conviction as he spoke those words.

After a few tense moments, Celestino retook his seat and regarded his student with a serious look on his face.

"Yūri," he started. "I cannot enter you into the competition without you knowing what you are going to face. You may think you are ready," he gave a pointed look as Yūri opened his mouth to protest. "But in the Grand Prix, and any other competitions, you are up against older and more experienced skaters than you."

During the rest of Celestino's lecture Yūri had bowed his head in a look of defeat, but as his coach finished speaking Yūri looked up, more determined than before.

"Then, let me join the current Junior division competitions. If I need experience then I need to compete," even with his broken English, his desire burned bright. " I will show everyone that I deserved to skate competitively!"

Celestino laughed long and loud with delight at his students words. "Yūri," he stated. "I'm sure you will do your best."

Yūri's blinding smile never left his face the whole day.

Later on that night, Yūri buried himself in covers as he burned in shame as he recounted word by word to Phichit what went on during his talk with the Italian coach. Phichit laughed at his friend's situation, his hamsters nearly falling off of the Thai's head.

* * *

Yūri was all smiles as he left the rink, bowing one last time to the ice and the crowd before meeting Celestino in a hug. Celestino laughed with delight, a proud smile decorating his face as he congratulated his student of his accomplishment. Yūri let his eyes wander as he listened half heartedly to the ramblings of his coach. He's going to apologise for that later, and something took his attention. Viktor Nikiforov stood a few meters away from them, a crowd of well - wishers were congratulating him on his second grab for the gold medal. His coach, Yakov Feltsman, stood beside him, holding on to the bouquet and trophy as Viktor proudly showed his gold medal to the people. His cerulean blue eyes twinkling with happiness at the words he received with his new accomplishments.

Yūri was brought back to the conversation when a Japanese reporter neared them, blocking his view of the Russian athlete just as the silver-haired man turned his head to look.

"Katsuki - san!" Morooka, the reporter - slash - commentator said, stopping Celestino mid - sentence.

"Ah! Morooka - san," Yūri said, slightly surprised at the reporter's sudden arrival.

"Congrats on your win!" the reporter said, "I'm sure that you'll do great in the Nationals this year!"

"Ah…" Yūri scratched the back of his neck, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "Thank you." he bowed at the Japanese man in front of him, the tips of his ears red from the praise given to him.

"Morooka," Celestino intervened, sensing the embarrassment steaming out of his student. "Yūri surprised us all by placing silver on his first GP. We'll be training hard for the Nationals this season, that I can assure you."

Someone called the reporter from the side. "Oh! I'm needed somewhere. I'll see you later then at the presscon Katsuki-san, Celestino-san." he looked at Yūri. "I'm sure that all of Japan are proud of you." then as fast as he appeared, Morooka left.

Yūri was then faced with the expectations of the people following his win, _They'll be expecting me to win again,_ he thought and suddenly his smile dimmed.

* * *

 **December 2009**

Yūri was so excited for this international competition, which was the Junior Grand Prix. He managed to place first in the Nationals in Japan so that he can enter this season's competition. The seventeen year old teen - had managed to place second in China and first in Italy. Now he was standing in the lobby of the arena where this year's Junior GP was being held, in his home country, Japan.

It finally sunk into him that he was one step closer to his dreams. If he managed to place in the top and stand on the podium, he will be able to skate the same as as his idol and prove to everyone that he deserves to skate.

Fear and doubt crawled into his mind as he started his warm ups, earphone placed firmly on his ears and blocking the noise and cheers from the audience. He was distracted from his stretching as a Canadian walked out of the room. The expectations piled on his shoulders weighed heavily on Yūri's mind. His win at China and Italy had managed to get him enough attention that his schedule was full of interviews and shows during the short break he had between practice. That he was now performing in his own country for a event bigger than he had ever joined before left him in a state of panic and his family's expectations left a bitter taste in his mouth. Anxiety gripped his mind as Celestino gestured that he was next to perform, anxiety clouded his mind and making his legs feel like lead as he was led out of the green room and towards the curtain separating him from the rink and crowds full of expectations of the youth. It was not good to disappoint his country.

It was was a new record for him, managing to flub all of his jumps and spins as he performed his program for the SP. In the end his anxiety won over and he managed to get a score of 58.52, a whole thirty points below his score at the competition in Italy. Oh how the fates must be laughing cruelly at his misfortune, him thinking that he could win and and be able to skate the same as the god, Viktor Nikiforov.

Celestino didn't speak as he and Yūri sat at the Kiss and Cry as the Japanese received his scores, only hugging the teen tightly. Celestino knew that what Yūri needed were not encouraging words, for that can only feed the anxiety growing in Yūri's mind. They left the stadium silently, avoiding the crowding media on the lobby and left for their hotel. Celestino looked worried as Yūri entered the bathroom as they entered their hotel room. He knew about his student's weak mentality and battle with anxiety, as not only Yūri's parents warned him, but also the Japanese's ballet teacher, Minako. It was time for Plan B, the Italian thought.

Just as Yūri left the steaming bathroom behind, his phone started ringing, "Shall We Skate" playing, Celestino not in sight.

"Hello? Phici-" Yūri didn't even managed to finish his sentence before his best friend's voice started yelling from the other end.

"YŪRI!" Phichit wailed loudly, fake sobbing as he clutched the phone in his hand. "My poor sweet Katsu-Yūri!"

Yūri smiled at his best friend's antics, before his mind processed the Thai's words.

"Phichit-kun… You watched the performances?" Yūri was almost too scared to ask.

"Of course," Phichit snorted. "It's sad that I can't be there with you on your finals, but I'm not going to miss watching you perform."

"But I failed."

"You did." Phichit's response surprised the Japanese teen into silence as he sat frozen as words started falling from the Thai's mouth. "But that doesn't mean that you have the choice of flubbing again your performance tomorrow. You have the choice to make that program your best yet and surprise the judges and the crowd. You are a great skater, you inspired many to do their best. We saw you during practices, every failed landing was practiced until you were black and blue all over but it all paid of when you managed to perfect your landings. We all believe in you Yūri! You just have to believe in yourself."

Yūri was silent for a few moments. A tear escaped from his eye and many followed.

"Thank You."

From across the world, Phichit smiled as he heard those soft word spoken. It seems that Phichit's words had finally reached Yūri.

In the end, Yūri managed to perform his Free Skate program flawlessly and managed to place fourth, just a scant points away from the bronze medalist. He had realised after the call that he isn't alone. Because of his anxiety and weak mentality it had affected how he viewed his relationship with the people around him. Phichit's words had struck something inside of him that made Yūri see the love that surrounds him from the people who loves him.

* * *

Yūri found himself under the scrutinising gazes of the reporters inside the conference hall. He was seated next to Viktor, a Swiss named Christophe Giacometti was on the Russian's other side. They had just finished interviewing Chris and currently questioning Yūri. The Japanese answering the rehearsed questions calmly, when a woman on the front directed a question to the silver medalist.

"Your theme for this year was _Ambition_ is it not Mr. Katsuki?"

Viktor hid his shock with the forced smile he wears on a daily basis. Yūri Katsuki was getting more and more _Curious_.

"Uh.." Yūri nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes it was."

"Why ambition? And what where you thinking during your performances?" the woman fires of the questions with a steely glint in her eyes.

The question took Yūri by surprise. It was not part of the questions that were rehearsed before the presscon. It took a few moments for Yūri to answer.

"The theme, Ambition, is related to the story on how I fought to get here. Of course I never expected to place on the podium." he awkwardly laughed, the rest of the people inside chuckling along with him. "My programs was supposed to show the steps I have to do to get to the goal, which is competing here. During the programs, the only thing that I was thinking of was that it was time for me to show who and what I am." he looked to the silent people in the room, they were listening intently to the ravenet. "I wanted a program where it will show my ambition of winning."

Viktor was once again taken by surprise at the Japanese man's words. While Ambition was fitting as a theme for the performances that he had seen, it was not the perfect word to describe the show Yūri had shown.

The silence was broken after the woman had quietly thanked Yūri for his time, before the interviews continued on without any other unexpected surprises.

* * *

Endnotes:

Hi! This is my first YoI story and the first time I wrote a fanfic. This was supposed to be a one-shot but escalated quickly. XD

The current time line is 2011-2012. Feel free to ask me any questions~!


End file.
